


Overdose

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: sex junkie 'verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cиквел к "Dose": полуторное свидание двух секс-джанки в неожиданном для обоих месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на kink_fest по заявке 2.8: "J2, NC-17. Breath control (можно удушение руками, можно в воде), bloodplay, связывание. Все по обоюдному согласию. Хочется «сумасшедшинки» в тексте".

\- -

Второе свидание. Его ждало первое в жизни второе свидание, а Джаред не нервничал.

Ему сносило крышу от Дженсена-Алека-еще-пять-имен чуточку больше, чем от всех анонимных девчонок и парней вместе взятых, и что? Ничего страшного. Джаред не переживал. Подумаешь, приклеило.

Сэнди сказала, что его и раньше бы к кому-нибудь приклеило, если бы он дошел хотя бы до первого свидания. Может быть, может быть. Все может быть. А пока Джаред шастал по родительскому дому взад-вперед, старался сосредоточиться на подготовке ужина-для-папиных-коллег и усиленно не паниковал. Свидание завтра. Всего лишь завтра, всего лишь обед в любимом ресторанчике недалеко от универа...

На самом деле они не обозначали это как свидание! Просто Сэнди, сучка, выбила из него цензуренные подробности и обозвала их отношения своими нормальными, общечеловеческими терминами. И теперь Джаред ничуть не паниковал.

Он безотчетно вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер, который даже не стал вносить в список контактов - цифры запомнились сразу, как дважды два, палец приятно ложился на нужные кнопки. Одновременное чувство давящей клетки и бескрайней свободы - Дженсен.

\- Где ты?

\- Иду по Манхэттену за чьей-то секретаршей. Офигенная задница в офигенном платье и очень милой шубке. Но туфли ее выдают с головой.

\- Снимешь ее?

\- Пока не знаю. У меня времени мало, на вечер планы.

\- Вставь ей за меня, если выгорит. Так и скажи: это от Джареда, киска.

\- Обязательно. Придурок. Я сейчас пришлю тебе фотку.

Интимно-тихий смех Дженсена обволакивал его член почти как губы, плотные, розовые и умелые. Джареда заводила мысль о том, что придется сидеть со стояком во время ужина с отцовской финансовой тусовкой. Семьи в полном составе, все честь по чести. И ничего-то они не заметят: Джареду ведь доверили гонять горничных и обсуждать меню с управляющим, потому что он уже большой мальчик. Серьезный, взрослый мальчик, отличник Колумбийского, правильный, вышколенный в лучших традициях Падалеки. На прошлом таком ужине он облизал в ванной новую жену этого лысого извращенца, Уильяма Андерсона из совета директоров. Круглощекая молодая девчонка по имени Лесли. На пятом месяце беременности. Красотка.

\- У меня стоит, - сообщил он Дженсену.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь новенькое... Так, она меня заметила, - пробормотали из трубки. Джаред хотел вылизать Дженсена у себя в ванной, перегнув через широкий белый бортик.

\- Фотку давай. - Сброс.

Он чувствовал себя психом больше, чем когда-либо, потому что все прошлые, нынешние и будущие сексуальные акты виделись ему только с Дженсеном. Все анонимные любовники обрели имя. Девушки, парни, женщины, мужчины. Джаред ко второму свиданию успел попробовать с Дженсеном все.

Присланная попка действительно оказалась аппетитной. У Дженсена был офигенный вкус в задницах. Ну, как-то так.

Смс следом: "Не выгорит, уехала на такси, потерял след. До завтра, детка."

\- Последние изменения, мистер Падалеки. Оставить так?

\- Давай, посмотрю, Рич.

Если бы Джаред мог кончить один, он бы кончил, притирая телефон к яйцам сквозь парадные брюки. Ричард как раз сосредоточился на плане рассаживания гостей.

\- -

Нью-Йорк - крохотный город, Джареду всегда так казалось, даже когда они только переехали, и его возили в новую крутую школу через три района. Он прилипал к окну и запоминал, что видел, чаще всего - лица. Тренировал навык узнавания, мечтал стать таким, как отец: помнить все, ориентироваться в каждой мелочи. Это было сложно, потому что в больших (теоретически) городах рано или поздно все люди становятся похожи, но в конце концов весь Нью-Йорк стал для Джареда одной долгой Уолл-стрит, на которой он методично снимал тех, чьи лица казались знакомыми. И - вот ведь прикол - после секса лицо начисто стиралось из памяти. Оставалось ухо, или бровь, или поясница, или большой палец ноги. Как трофей.

Лицо Дженсена он знал лучше других (что не смог забыть - вопрос отдельный), и теперь понимал, откуда: с настоящей, не выдуманной Уолл-стрит.

\- С Аланом Эклзом ты уже знаком, Джаред, а это его сын, Дженсен, и дочь, Маккензи. - Отец лично подводил его только к тем коллегам, кто стоял выше, кого хотел вылизать по-особенному. Остальных Джаред должен был запоминать и вылизывать сам. Кое-кого - в буквальном смысле.

Полуторное свидание. Чему тут удивляться?

Первым побуждением было слинять в спальню и надеть презерватив из той ребристой связки - Дженсену очень понравилось в прошлый раз. Вместо этого Джаред поцеловал руку Маккензи. Горячая. Увы, пришлось сразу занести ее в мысленный список желанных, но недосягаемых: взгляд слишком дотошный, слишком памятливый был у нее. Джареда совершенно не возбуждало, если его запоминали, пусть и случайно.

Все эти мега-личные мега-глюки с памятью он долго придумывал и прорабатывал, а потом по пьяни выбалтывал всем подряд. Это делало его привлекательнее в глазах первокурсниц.

А Дженсен паниковал. И неожиданно плохо скрывал это: ладонь была влажной, и лоб, и шея мгновенно заблестели. Захотелось как-то его подбодрить, но все мысли стремились вниз, а краснокожий, краснорогий чертик, каким Джаред воображал своего внутреннего маньяка, ликовал: "Традиция продолжается! Папин ужин и секс в ванной!"

\- Покурим, Дженсен? - спросил он. Единственный способ вытащить Дженсена отсюда, исчезнуть хотя бы на десять минут, ослабить первичное напряжение - отец одобрял деловое курение сигар, даже до ужина, даже несмотря на то, что сыну совсем недавно исполнилось всего-навсего двадцать три. И уж точно оценил, как ненавязчиво Джаред козырнул новоприобретенным кубинским сетом.

Дженсен паниковал достаточно сильно, чтобы привычно сыграть лицом: да, сигары произвели впечатление. Копия выражения лица Алана, копия кивка. Конечно же. Доктор Харрис на собрании говорила: проблема "мистера МакДауэлла" - классика жанра. Только при чем тут неувядающий стояк и тяга к анонимным случкам? Папочка уж точно мимо.

А вот сестренка, черт, действительно горячая. Как некстати вспомнилась мисс Харрис. Картинка: он сам между ног Дженсена, психологичка - между ног Маккензи. Кажется, сейчас это называют "семейным отдыхом в спа-салоне".

\- -

В кабинете было пусто: рано еще, совсем-совсем не вечер. Джаред убрал сигары и взял Дженсена за потную руку, засунул себе под полы пиджака, которые так удачно скрывали все лишнее от гостей.

\- Нет, - попытался сказать Дженсен.

\- Отключись-ка, - Джаред свободную руку сложил в кулак и аккуратно постучал костяшками пальцев по выбритому русому виску. Доля секунды - зрачки Дженсена расширились, дыхание сбилось. Отключился, дернулся, освободился, но тут же набросился на плотный ремень с тяжелой пряжкой, быстро расстегнул, вытащил, свернул вдвое, взвесил на ладони. Джаред стоял спокойно, следил за шустрыми пальцами и ходом мыслей Дженсена, и жалел так остро, что еще три часа, как минимум три часа ждать, да и то - если повезет, он ведь сегодня ведет вечеринку, а Эклзы - не те гости, что остаются допоздна.

\- Давай, у нас десять минут, - не выдержал наконец он. - В рот, давай.

Дженсен молча толкнул его в кресло и опустился на темный паркет, а ремень повесил на подлокотник. Джаред не особенно торчал с боли, но острые зубы в воображении обернулись холодной пряжкой, а жаркий язык успокаивал уверенно следом; накатила свобода, свобода - и желание, по всем линиям сразу. Ремень. Сколько же всего можно сделать таким ремнем. Опасного, жесткого. Ремень можно повязать вокруг запястий, лодыжек или шеи; можно оставить яркие метки на идеальной заднице, на бедрах, на икрах...

Самый аккуратный минет в мире. Дженсену стоило бы запатентовать технику: он сглатывал каждую каплю, прибирал за собой, как дотошный химик в лаборатории.

\- Нравится твой галстук, - сказал он, пытаясь забраться на Джареда сверху так, чтобы уместить поудобней колени и подсунуть член к приоткрытым пересохшим губам.

\- Испачкаю, если так, - перед глазами поплыло все немного, пока сползал задом на край кресла: получилось две головки вместо одной, Джаред не знал, за какую взяться первой. Дженсен ему помог - сам прижался ко рту, держась неуклюже за черную кожаную спинку, цепляясь за волосы.

\- Не испачкаешь... Я тебя научу, как надо... Детка.

Дженсен угадал: Джаред не так уж часто сосал, не потому, что не нравилось, просто шансов как-то... Не выпадало. Не его стиль - становиться на колени первым, а обратная услуга требовала времени, которое слишком быстро таяло, в общественных-то местах. Сейчас, впрочем, Дженсен безошибочно прочитал его настроение, начал трахать в рот ритмично, четко, поглаживая щетинистую щеку вместо волос - вспомнил, умница, что расческу здесь взять негде.

\- Нравится твой подбородок... Шея... - шепнул он на выдохе, пуская каплю по заалевшей нижней губе.

Джаред проглотил самодовольную улыбку вместе со спермой.

\- -

Дженсен преобразился волшебно и мгновенно, вплыл в до боли знакомую Джареду роль без тени недавней паники. Джаред забыл о его присутствии на два часа, слился с рутиной, болтал о магистратуре, папиных вкладах, головокружительных успехах брата на медицинском поприще. Хвастовство всегда давалось ему легко, когда на людях; наедине было сложнее, наедине он предпочитал делать, а не говорить.

Дженсен позвонил из-за соседнего стола ближе к десяти. Джаред едва не поперхнулся вином.

\- Привет, Сэм.

\- Как жизнь, Алек? - Джаред извинился перед Уильямом Андерсеном и его женой, одними губами пояснил: "Однокурсник", улыбнулся в трубку, не стал искать обнаглевший, опьяневший взгляд в толпе, просто слушал.

\- Извини, что не ответил сразу на сообщение. Семейные дела. Когда встретимся?

\- Я заскочу за тобой в десять завтра. Напишу ближе к делу. По рукам?

\- По рукам.

Семь минут шуток про молодежь, которой, типа, только волю дай - пойдут шататься по клубам. Массовая миграция мужчин в кабинет на помериться сигарами. Хитрый маневр мимо прилично округлившейся Лесли. Благодушная отповедь довольного приемом отца: "Ступай, сынок, повторяй свои лекции, учись". Смс Дженсену с инструкциями, как добраться до спальни: через малую гостиную и по лестнице, потом по коридору направо.

\- -

Каким-то чудом Дженсен оказался там раньше. Когда Джаред вошел, он стоял спиной к двери, разглядывал фотографии за стеклом, читал названия книг.

\- Я как чувствовал, что нужно приехать на своей машине. Отец думает, что я просто никак не надрочусь на новую детку, иначе настоял бы и подвез. Мак терпеть не может эти тусовки, уговорила отца поехать домой, и я...

\- И вот ты здесь.

Джареда заводил нервозный тон, напряженные плечи, а больше всего - что Дженсену взбрело в голову оправдываться. На весь вечер Джаред забыл о непроходящей жажде спариваться, спокойно провел время, и вот жажда вернулась снова.

\- И вот я здесь.

Джаред тихо прошагал к нему и прильнул сзади, обвил руками за талию, понюхал за ухом. Оказалось сладко-сладко, до одури романтично стоять так, вместе, вплотную. Его накрыло, приход начался еще два часа назад, но слабенько так, а теперь пошла оттяжка.

\- Неуловимый. Прозрачный, - кажется, ничего грязнее Джаред в жизни не говорил никому, - и густой, густой, как дым сигар. Можно потрогать. Можно, да?

Дженсен хрипло, горячо рассмеялся - и резко развернулся в объятиях, вмиг посерьезнел, посуровел, стал еще старше.

\- Детка, тебя не учили не срать там, где живешь?

\- А где мне еще срать-то? На улице? Или в метро? - Джаред ехидно улыбался. - Ты неправильно говоришь. Там надо "где ешь". Или "где спишь". А не "где живешь". Ни игры с едой, ни сон в мои планы сегодня не входят. Да и вообще... Еду едят, а не трахают. Хочешь есть?

\- Умник. Студент хренов. - Дженсен смотрел на него почти что с ненавистью, а пальцы сами собой расстегивали ремень по второму кругу, играли с пряжкой. - Кстати, насчет метро. Почему?

Он спрашивал не о сексе, а о том, почему Джаред вообще там оказался. Пришлось побороть искушение поддразнить очередной сладостью вроде "тебя искал".

\- Час пик начинался, пробки не люблю, - парировал Джаред все с той же улыбкой. - Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Никогда больше. Здесь - никогда, ты понял? Один раз. Окей, второй, но больше - никогда.

\- Обещания, обещания...

\- Хочу тебя очень сильно.

Вот и все признание. Плюс, дежа вю: ремень, сложенный вдвое, мягкая, тугая кожа на мягкой, широкой, чистой, гладкой ладони. Озарило Джареда совершенно классическим образом: лампочка над головой мигнула, глаза вылупились - весь набор. Он сдвинул руки с талии Дженсена на задницу, стиснул крепко, потом погладил. Если согласится, значит, не жаль, что не воспользовался возможностью надеть презерватив загодя - а ведь он, если по-честному, слегка запаниковать из-за этого успел: уж чем-чем, а предупредительностью Падалеки всегда славились. На том и разбогатели.

\- Хочу тебя отшлепать. - Дженсен скептически приподнял бровь, несмотря на очевидную готовность немедленно раздеться и приступить к делу. Да, да, окей, это было предсказуемо. Джаред дополнил, каждое слово выговаривая отчетливо: - Хочу признаться тебе кое в чем. Я тебе доверяю. Очень сильно. Объяснить, почему, или сам врубаешься?

Внутренний маньяк выбирал беспроигрышные варианты: играть на повторяющихся словах, движениях, взглядах, ошеломлять, обезоруживать. По телу Дженсена пробежала судорога, с головы до ног, как горячей волной обдало.

\- Оу-кей, - протянул он после паузы. И с коротким кивком приказал: - Разденься.

Джаред радостно мотнул головой, ослабил галстук, расстегнул рубашку, сбросил ботинки. Дженсен не желал расставаться с ремнем - сунул его в зубы, пока возился со шнурками, а в ответ на смешок только глаза закатил.

\- Подержать, может, все-таки? - ни в какую. Ладно, тогда брюки - на спинку стула, носки - под кровать. Что дальше?

\- Галстук оставь. - Дженсен стоял перед ним голый, горячий, готовый, смотрел в упор и бездумно ласкал сдвоенной полосой кожи внутреннюю сторону предплечья.

\- Есть, сэр, - хихикнул Джаред. Секунда, и они сравнялись: стильный шелк на шее против стильной кожи в руке. Дженсен облизнул губы, провел по ним краем ремня, снова облизнулся, подчеркнуто опустил глаза и разжал пальцы. Тусклый удар по ковру, выводящий Джареда к финишу.

Джаред ждал. В груди все горело, и в низу живота тоже. Мысли неслись на него с оглушительным ревом барахлящих моторов - не чета дженсеновой "детке"-Мазерати - откуда-то из "нормального" района сознания, странно, что не сбивались в пробки - так хоть можно было бы схитрить и сигануть от них в метро.

\- Давай. - Дженсен вскарабкался на широкую кровать, дополз на коленях до изголовья, вцепился в столбики, выгнул спину пошло, откровенно.

Какого хрена Джаред воспринимал происходящее как поединок, как соревнование? Разве что... Любой нарик чувствует себя тем круче, чем дольше способен протянуть без дозы, чем меньше готов отдать, чтобы ее получить. Сейчас Джаред чувствовал себя именно так, именно что круче: стоило потрясти у Дженсена перед носом пакетиком с кокаином, он тут же отбросил жалкий косячок в дальний угол.

Старше, опытнее, сидит дольше... О, нет, Джаред отнюдь не новичок, но Дженсен. Дженсен точно не слезет никогда, сколько бы ни пытался.

Подобрав ремень, Джаред застыл ненадолго, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию в идеально звукоизолированной комнате, примериваясь к весу на ладони, разглядывая сильные плечи, плотные бедра, вкусную ухоженную задницу, в которой он уже побывал. И даже не однажды.

Доктор (чертова горячая красотка) Харрис и ей подобные не ошибались, утверждая, что отличительная черта сексоманов - жажда постоянно менять партнеров (остальное - просто повышенные аппетиты, лечить проще). У сексоголиков что-то по-настоящему надломленное есть в башке, разболтанная деталь, не до конца закрученный шуруп, который приходится все время ввинчивать обратно, чтобы не обрушилась на пол картина или полка с любимыми книжками. Но каждый раз нужна свежая рука, новый мастер-ремонтник. Количество служб по починке в одном конкретном городе весьма ограничено, и рано или поздно обзвонишь их все. Тогда - принудительная, наверное, госпитализация? Джаред-то был уверен, что в его записной книжке еще пара тысяч умельцев осталась. Не рассчитывал, что одна из компаний предложит такую выгодную, притягательную скидку. Сделку, точнее: "Ты вбиваешь мой гвоздик, я - твой".

Грязь какая.

\- Будет больно, - предупредил Джаред, бережно оглаживая Дженсена от поясницы вниз. Они оба улыбались:

\- Обещаешь?

Легкий удар открытой ладонью - проверить реакцию, и снова смять приторно-нежно, вкруговую, надавить пальцем посередине, будто с девственницей лечь собрался: ну же, попроси.

Дженсен не просил, сопел в тыльную сторону ладони, жмурился. Джаред отчасти ожидал, что он будет скучающе пялиться в стену в отместку за издевательства, но, видимо, шлепок уже пустил ему дозу по крови, оставалось расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Захотелось поиграть в медсестру наркодиспансера. Джаред поцеловал напряженное плечо и попросил мягко:

\- Руки назад. Раскрой мне.

Раскрываться Дженсен умел здорово. Наизнанку буквально выворачивался, показывал все, что мог показать. Настоящий джанки. Не от вида даже, от самого факта мозг отрубало, подумалось напоследок одно: может, этим и прилепило? Увидел в Дженсене себя, годика эдак через три-четыре - такой же бешеный, а может, и еще более бешеный, отчаянно жадный до любого контакта, готовый всегда, двадцать четыре часа в сутки... Но получивший кучу бессмысленных, глупых страхов вместо и так ущемленного чувства самосохранения. Неутомимый переносчик заразы.

Краснокожий дьяволенок-Джаред мечтал стать именно таким годика через три-четыре. В добрый путь, детка. С музыкой.

\- Твою мать, еще. - Тихо, как шорох покрывала. - Еще, только...

\- Сильнее? - неуклюжая пощечина слева, еще одна справа - четко, чтобы не попасть по обнажающим цель пальцам. И три подряд в середину. Дженсен дернул поясницей, как лошадь крупом, когда кончик галстука пощекотал вставшие дыбом волоски. Джаред рассмеялся вместо него, устроился поудобней и перехватил ремень в саднящую правую руку. Звон-ко-жар-ко-боль-но. Ремнем получалось лучше.

Десяток ударов, и Дженсен начал стонать. Громко, вызывающе, провоцировал то ли на смену ритма, то ли на тайм-аут, то ли на продолжение. Джареда трясло всего, так охуенно не было еще никогда, член разрывало полуболью, он снова перебросил орудие пытки из руки в руку - и только после четвертого гортанного вскрика заметил, что взялся пряжкой вверх, что натянутая кожа окрасилась алым; последний, пятый удар получился чисто по инерции. А потом Дженсен молнией перевернулся, набросился сверху, кулаками в грудь, уронил неуклюже, выворачивая ноги, прижал к кровати и поцеловал. Джаред кончил неожиданно, но ожидаемо сильно, всхлипывая в жадные шепчущие губы.

\- Доверяю тебе тоже, ты - как я, мы повторим, Господи, как же хорошо, но сейчас другое, хочу другое, - и глаза, и рот казались черными, - давай, двигайся, мать твою, двигайся же!

Дженсен оставил ему с дюжину синяков, пока вертел головой на подушку. Джаред рычал что-то, мокрая, как после душа, челка застилала лицо, а даже если бы не застилала - он выпал, слишком близко подошел к черте, о существовании которой раньше понятия не имел.

\- Доверяй мне, - мурлыкнул Дженсен на ухо низко-низко. Он вылизывал Джареда совершенно по-кошачьи, даже с тем же звуком - когда проходился языком по заросшей щеке. Было просто мокро всюду, полосками, и щекотно от шелка. По клокочущей венке на шее, треугольниками от каждой ключицы к соскам; зубы, острые мелкие укусы вокруг пупка. Оказывается, в какой-то момент Дженсен вытер всю сперму, потому что неожиданно новая влага, странная, еле заметная, коснулась сухого, обмякшего ствола, и заставила его с новым жаром дернуться. - Оближи, Джаред.

Кровь. Дженсен развел упрямые прядки волос на лбу в стороны, как только что разводил свои ягодицы, и провел красную черту от переносицы к верхней губе. Обратно себе между ног, и снова вверх, к губам. Боевая раскраска. Мало совсем ее было, крови-то, Джареду не хватало, он хотел перехватить пальцы, всосать поглубже, попробовать как следует, но...

\- Дженсен.

\- Малыш проснулся?

\- Ты связал мне руки. - Вместе с осознанием пульс перескочил в запястья, зафиксированные ремнем на спинке кровати, и почти сразу - вниз, вытягивая вымученную, неестественную эрекцию. Дженсен не удостоил констатацию факта ответом, улегся рядом на боку и снова принялся вылизывать шею. Джаред услышал глухой щелчок и почувствовал ласковые, липкие, обволакивающие прикосновения у основания члена.

\- Нравится твой галстук очень.

\- Фетишист.

\- Руки. Руки тоже. - Он вытер остатки смазки о простыню и уселся на Джареда сверху. Снова.

Никогда еще его не лапали за руки. За руки, вообще-то, не лапают в принципе! Лапают за жопу, за яйца, за коленку, в конце концов - если в кино на последнем ряду, например. А Дженсен именно что облапал: подмышки, плечи, локти, запястья вокруг ремня. Гладил, оттягивал кожу, надавливал пальцами, заставлял напрячь мышцы. Джаред какого-то черта начал паниковать:

\- Джен, Дженсен, детка, солнышко, две минуты.

Удивляться тому, что Дженсен послушно скатился в сторону, не было сил. Джаред жадно дышал, облизывал губы, закрыв крепко глаза. Все в норме, просто передознулся маленько. Капельку лишнего хватанул. Дженсена, вон, тоже разлихорадило, но ему больше нужно в принципе, а он ведь не кончил еще - или кончил? Джаред почти видел его у своих ног, словно под веки вшили термальные очки - рядом, но без касаний, жаркий и знакомый гибкий силуэт.

\- Джаред, дыши глубоко.

\- Дышу.

\- Выкручивать кондиционер смысла нет, так?

\- Так. Все, Джен, я в порядке.

\- Башку мне срываешь, Джаред. Серьезно, такой. Проникаешь всюду, под кожу, всюду вообще. - Говорил как уколотый, слова сливались в одну хриплую напевную волну.

\- По-моему, тебе тоже нужен перерыв, - не открывая глаз, попробовал отшутиться Джаред.

\- Мне другое нужно.

\- Что?

Джаред зафиксировал только повышение температуры вокруг себя, плавное, как будто Дженсен все-таки решил поиграть с настройками кондиционера. Сколько же Джаред "дышал", что ненасытный нарик успел так растянуть себя? Практически никакого сопротивления, чистый влажный кайф, скольжение и умелые нажатия. Глаза отказывались разлипаться, руки немного ныли - наступил самый настоящий отходняк. А его членом пользовались без спроса, спокойно, мягко, как любимым вибратором. Дженсеново забавное, даже милое, но жутко привязчивое "детка" преобразовалось в трехсложное "куколка" и застряло на кончике языка.

\- Хорошо? - Джаред кивнул. Дженсен взялся обеими руками за помятый, испачканный галстук, начал затягивать медленно, и так же медленно протянул: - А мне больно немного.

\- Не верю, ты слишком довольный.

\- Ты меня не видишь.

\- Резонно... - Пришлось открыть глаза - и тут же поплыл заново, нетерпеливо толкнулся навстречу, чтобы Дженсен издал хоть подобие того бездумного стона. - Меня так колбасит сейчас, Дженсен. Никогда не нюхал, не кололся, даже травой не баловался, а ощущение, будто Генри вместо крови, сплошняком.

\- Не говори, береги воздух.

Узел становился все туже. Прежде чем Джаред успел хоть вскриком возразить, Дженсен ослабил галстук и заменил удавку ладонями, распластал пальцы, надавил на кадык, отпустил, сжал по бокам вены. От инстинктивного, беглого вздоха лениво двигающееся полукругами тело мигом ожило, как по приказу, и Дженсен наконец застонал так, как Джареду хотелось: долго, протяжно и по-маньячески. Давление - передышка - давление, стон, вверх, вниз. Неожиданно выверенный, потрясающий, убийственный ритм.

Разом стало плевать на противную тягучую черноту, расползающуюся к глазам из-под затылка, на пересохший язык и горящие легкие - Джаред судорожно ерзал бедрами, пытаясь вписаться в без того идеальный темп, хватал ртом воздух, запрокидывал голову и сам не знал, чего хочет этим добиться - прильнуть как можно ближе к хватким пальцам или выклянчить паузу.

\- Синяки останутся, - пропыхтел Дженсен, сжимаясь в неповторимом своем стиле, на выходе, по всей длине четыре раза. Джаред хотел сказать прямо сейчас, вслух, что у ебаного психа есть ебаный стиль ебаного давания в задницу, что само по себе бредово жутко, но охуенно логично, на самом-то деле, интересно, он сам в курсе?.. - и тут Дженсен вызвал самый сильный до сих пор приступ тошнотворной черноты. Как только остановился до отключки, как угадал с моментом?

\- Истинный джанки, Дженсен, - хрипло, неузнаваемо.

\- Закончи со мной. - Стон-просьба, череда неуклюжих движений, чтобы освободить Джареду руки.

\- Я не смогу, наверное.

\- Нет-нет-нет, детка, ни хрена подобного. Давай, отыграйся, второе дыхание, ну?

Болело все, от висков и до лодыжек. Джаред на страшную, немыслимую долю секунды был уверен, что не сможет кончить - впервые в жизни, если не считать, конечно, провальные попытки подрочить.

\- В следующий раз, тварррь... - начал он, с рыком натягивая Дженсена на себя из последних сил, а Дженсен исхитрился, сдавил шею - и все. Ушел в передоз. Помнил только, что спускать было закономерно больно, а Дженсен смеялся, вытираясь мокрой головкой о его живот и целуя в щеки.

\- -

Первое, что Джаред сделал, проснувшись - нащупал на тумбочке трубку стационарного телефона и набрал въевшийся в подкорку номер. Незнакомая трель зазвенела откуда-то слева-снизу, а справа из-под простыни высунулся недовольный дженсенов нос.

\- Кажется, мы проспали второе свидание, - сказал, вернее, просипел, Джаред.

\- Свидание? Чье? Что за... О, Господи.

Дженсен был бледен как мел и шокированно молчал: и в душе, и во время завтрака, и в натянутые десять минут, что Джаред относил его одежду в подвал погладить. Словом, до тех пор, пока Джаред не уверил его прямым текстом, без намеков и заигрываний, что отец давно на работе, мама - у подруги, а горничным слишком хорошо платят, следовательно, они могут хоть в каждой комнате налить по луже спермы - до почтенных мистера и миссис Эклз эта информация не дойдет.

\- Ты ведь мне доверяешь, - напомнил он напоследок - и не почувствовал ни тени страха.

\- Тебе нужен шейный платок, - ответил на это Дженсен, - очень нужен, если мы собираемся в "Энтонис" пообедать.

\- -


End file.
